Detective Conan: The death on stage
by The K factor
Summary: When Conan,Richard,and Rachel go to what seems like a normal play they soon discover that there is going to be a death on the stage. The question stand who is the killer and why.
1. Chapter 1

Detective Conan:

The death on stage

Chapter one

It's a Friday night and the gang (Conan, Rachel, and Richard) are attending an opera at the Tokyo theater house.

"Hey Richard why are we watching actors butcher the Greek classic Ermete's envy ?" asked Conan

"Because Rachel thinks we need more _culture_ in our lives", said Richard

"Quiet you two we coming to the best part for Ermete is finding out that his best friend Leonidas and his long lost love Ioanna are about to elope", said Rachel

How dare you leave me I could have given you all the things you wanted in life, said Ermete?

Yet you could never give me the only thing I needed your LOVE, said Ioanna

Fine then if you don't want me then you can't have anyone, said Eremite as he pulled out his rapier luring Leonidas to have a duel.

So they fought each other matching sword stroke for stroke seeing who will gain the upper hand and win, but then out of the blue a gun shot was heard and the actor that was playing Leonidas fell to his knees.

"Please some one call the police a murder just happened", said Leonidas then Conan and Richard woke up instantly woke up.

Soon enough the police came along with Inspector Joseph and Inspector Worthington investigating the crime scene.

"How did the actor die?" said Megure "Well from the looks of it the victim was shot in the head", said Richard

"Seeing that the bullet went directly out of the head the shot in order for the bullet to gain the necessary speed and power the shot had to come from a high position like the balconies ", said Conan.

"Stay out of this you little brat" said Richard before giving Conan a bump on his head

"The kid is right the bullet probably did come from the balconies", said Worthington

If you notice the gun shot womb you can see that it directly on the forehead so the shot had to come from the balcony north of the stage.

Then Inspector Megure said "I want all the attendees that were in the northern balcony"

Next four people approached Megure Rokuro Katashi (age 46), Nanami Akiko (age 32), Shinobu Osama (age 29), and Kiku Moriko (age 50)

Inspector Megure explained "because of the position to the gun shot womb and the necessary height and speed for the bullet to pierce threw the skull we believe that one of you four was the one killed actor Kenta Saburo."

Conan thought to himself "so the question is which one?"

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Detective Conan:

The death on stage

"Due to the position of the gun shot womb and the fact that the bullet pierced through the skull we concluded that one of you four is the killer" said Richard

"Now the murder happened at 10:00 so I want each of you to tell me where and what you were doing at 10:00" said Inspector Megure.

"I will start first", said Nanami Akiko see I arrived late to the play so at 10:00 clock I was just arriving to the theater and when I sat in my seat I heard the gun shot so it could not be me.

Inspector Worthington said "her alibi is go enough so she probably did not do it"

Then Rokuro Katashi came forward "I did not commit the murder for I am diabetic and at 10:00 I was taking my shot in the bathroom so when I came out of the bathroom I heard the shot."

Next Kiku Moriko "I did not do any thing because I was at my seat applying on a little more makeup" Richard interrupted by saying "maybe you should have put on a little more but he knocked out by his own daughter"

Well before I was rudely interrupted it takes me about two minutes to apply it and if the gun shot was heared at 10:00 and reached the target at 10:02 then I couldn't be me.

"She is right", said Megure for if she did commit the murder the time would have shifted to the gun shot being heard at 10:02 and made impacted at 10:04.

"Remember thought since she did not leave the room at the time of the incident her alibi is not solid", said Inspector Worthington.

Finally Shinobu Osama was questioned "so where were you at 10:00?" said Richard

It true at 10:00 I was still in my seat but I swear to you I didn't kill him, said Shinobu

"There are four seats in the northern balcony two in the top row and two in the bottom row so Shinobu which row were you in?" said Worthington

"I was in the bottom row, inspector" said Shinobu "at the time was any one next to you?" said Richard "NO"

Then the case is solved you killed Kenta and all the evidence points to you for since you were seating in the back row you could have pulled out the gun without any one knowing.

Yes nothing could escape the great detective Moore

"Do you remember who was next to you?" said Conan "OH yes that man I think his name is Rokuro Katashi"

"I don't believe he did it because first of all if he did know that Rokuro was going to leave he could have just as easily planted the gun in his seat and leave quietly so the blame would be place on him

Besides his clothes are too tight to hide something if he tried there would have been a bulge that security could have notice yet surprisingly Rokuro's clothes are very loose almost he could have snuck in something smaller than a gun.

"Ran can I go to the bathroom?" said Conan "Ok but hurry back"

Then Conan went to the bathroom and talked to a man holding towels "Excuse me sir but do you remember a man in here taking a shot?" said Conan

No but I did notice some one throwing a way a pair of batteries "at what time" said Conan Hmm it was probably two minuets before the gun shout was fired.

Then Conan looked threw the trash and found a pair of triple a batteries this make since batteries this small are use for small appliances like a remote control and also explain why he was wearing baggy clothes to hide it.

With a controller he could have operated a weapon from far way and created a perfect alibi, but know this raise another question because there is no way that he could set something up before the show so he must have an accomplish within the cast.

End of chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

Detective Conan:

The death on stage

Chapter three

Conan discovered the one who killed actor Kenta Saburo and also learned how he created the perfect alibi but he is still unsure about who set up the trick.

"Someone in the cast had to set up some kind of trick before the show most likely the stagehands", said Conan

"Ran do you think we can go back stage and see the cast?" said Conan "well we can try just quiet down"

So Ran and Conan went behind the stage and saw a girl crying "what's wrong?" questioned Ran

Kenta Shibou in real life was fiancée and we were going to get married this June after the tour was over.

"I'm really sorry for your lost", said Rachel as she sat down with her.

Conan wandered off and meets with the director "Hey, Sir I have a question I know the audience members have to get a security check but do the cast members too."

Yes of course "even the stagehands" especially the stagehands because they have access to all the high and remote places such as the room that operates the sound and lights.

Now think about it during the show the lights were on the stage but after the shot they were on the orchestra pit.

So maybe the shot didn't come from the balcony but from a place higher like the lights then a thought came in his head

"Can I ask you one more question Mr. Director" said Conan

Then while everyone in the auditorium was ready to take Shinobu Osama to the police station Conan called for Richard

"Mr. Moore can you come here for a moment", said Conan "Hey what do you want?" asked Richard

"Look at those beautiful lights" said Conan as he pulled out his watch and tranquilized.

"Everyone one please give me your ears for I'm about to prove that is not the killer Shinobu Osama", said Conan with Richard's voice

What are you talking about Shinobu is the only one without an alibi so he had to do, said Inspector Megure

Not exactly look at the lights before the incident the light were pointed at the stage but now they are pointed towards the orchestra pit.

"So what does that mean?" said Inspector Worthington

Think about even if the lights are off they will still stay in that position unless they are lowered manually or by force.

Conan originally thought that someone shot a gun from the balconies, but he was wrong for one of the lights in the middle is broken

Probably because when someone tried to direct all the electricity to one light then it will overload and burst releasing anything in the light fixtures say a bullet, and due to the height and sudden pressure of the fixture bursting it will give the bullet the requirements to pierce through the skull

"But at the time of the shot there was no one in the control room", said Inspector Megure

Well no one would be in there because the instructions were already set days before for rehearsal reasons

Yet if someone that was a stagehand changed the directions before hand and fix it so it could be operated with a remote then anyone could have the perfect alibi like Rokuro Katashi

End of chapter 3

Next issue come the conclusion to this exciting tale of mystery.


	4. Chapter 4

Detective Conan:

The death on stage

Chapter four

Conan discovered all the piece of the puzzle involved with this murder and the trick used by Rokuro Katashi so now the confrontation is about to heat up.

"What the Hell you don't think I did it did you?" said Rokuro Katashi

"All the evidence points to you because first of all the matter Dee in the bathroom clams that you didn't take a insulin shot like you said but threw away a pair of triple a batteries", said Conan

Also your clothes are loose so that you can hide a small device that runs on batteries like a remote controller.

How do you explain him getting in before the show, said Inspector Worthington

His father was once a security guard at this theater with these connections he could easily get in claming to want a job and once he got inside it would be child's play picking the pad lock attached to the door using a paperclip.

Because not to long ago his father was accused of breaking in the theater stealing equipments using the same scam you just used.

"Or am I wrong?"

Then Rokuro started to get nervous and run for it but inspector Worthington ran after him and inspector Megure cornered him from behind the wall.

Moments later Rokuro was handcuffed and went in the police car.

Wow this is so amazing I had to come here during the time detective Richard was here.

"Why did you do al this?" said Megure

For my father because as a director he had a dream to bring more play and operas outside japan over here but at the time he was laughed so he had to give up his dream to get another job in this theater by becoming

Head of security

Yet when he heard of this new theater house he was ready to give up his job and become the director but the same people that laughed at him rejected and gave the job to another man.

So since this place killed my father's dreams I decided to kill this place reputation

"You bastard how could you do this to everyone and especially to him" said Ren Miyu (the girl crying earlier to ran)

I'm so sorry he didn't deserve to die he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time

Hours later Rokuro was sent to jail and because of this incident the theater had to close for a while but four months later it came back with another grand opening and the play was about the event that took place.

I must admit this was a play I was looking forward too.

The End


End file.
